The Deviant
by TomiDeluxe866
Summary: The Kaulitz Twins had a row. Both of them don't want to talk about it. But what happens if an unknown girl gets through one of them? Character-driven plot. Rated M for bad language since they use that all the time . Romance, Humor ? , Drama Genres?


**Chapter 1: Probing  
**

I checked my purse to make sure I had the pass Gustav gave me. I grinned inwardly and set out of my flat, locking the door behind me. In less than a minute, I was out of the building, walking to the taxi stand. I stood and hailed a taxi.

"Where would I be taking you?" the driver asked. I handed out a piece of paper. He read and nodded. I was starting to feel the cold that I wasn't used to. Now I wish I was wearing a hoodie instead of _this_; a purple halter dress that cut off a foot from my knees. I wore clothes like this at parties back home, expecting lots of body heat.

In the backseat, I had a good view of both sides of the streets. I watched as lights passed in silence. I then saw a huge billboard that no one could ignore. _Tokio Hotel_.

I smirked. Everything happened so quickly. First I was carrying bags in frustration and then I was suffering from a massive jetlag. Then I met a guy that owned the bar just around the block, after breaking his phone and a few of his other stuff. After that, I was in a bar working to pay for my debts. Then I asked this guy sitting on one stool, "Who the hell wears sunglasses in a club?" and now I was here, in this taxi, heading to my first Tokio Hotel fanparty for _free_, just because of the rude remark I gave the first time Gustav and I met. I laughed inwardly.

* * *

I handed my pass to the big guy in a white suit and shades. He nodded and leant to the ear of another man in a suit. He gestured for me to follow him. As I entered the club, the strobe lights against the darkness burned my eyes and the music pumped up my ears. He lead me up a low flight of stairs and into a "balcony-like thingy" and gestured _again_ for me to enter.

"Don't these guys ever speak?" I thought.

I entered the room and felt my eyes push into my head when I saw G's. "_Why the hell am I shocked? This _is _a Tokio Hotel fanparty._" I scolded myself silently.

"Hey." Gustav's voice called out, cutting my thoughts off. I looked up and saw him nudging Georg to move a little farther.

"Hey." I called back. I smiled and took my seat between him and Georg. "Thanks for the invite."

"How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Gus?" Georg complained jokingly. I saw Gustav give him one of his dirtiest looks. "I expect Gustav already told you about me?" I looked at him, saw his big grin and took his hand that he was offering. "Jessica." I said. "I already know you, he didn't, and no, I'm not Gus' girlfriend."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." He nodded smartly.

Gustav just grunted in response. I chuckled a little.

"Want a drink?" Georg asked, standing up. "I could get it for you. I'm goin' to find Tom. I've got to tell him something…" he trailed off, giving me a questioning look.

"Ehm…give me one of the sweet stuff they've got. "

He nodded. He headed to the door and turned the knob. He pulled the door open, making the music even louder, and he looked back. "Enjoy the privacy, you two!"

"Shut up."

I looked at Gustav. I scooted a little to give more space between us. He looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning a little to give me access to his face.

"Georg's a fag sometimes, you know that?"

I raised my eyebrows. That totally did not sound like Gustav to me. "Even guys can be bitches too, you know."

We laughed. I scooted again; now closer. "What?" he asked.

"You like me, don't you?" I said playfully.

Of course he did. He told me himself an hour after we met. But he didn't mean the like kind of like. He pointed that out that time too.

"Shut up."

_Silence._

We stared at nothing in particular, obviously avoiding each other's faces. It was getting awkward so I decided to take a peek at him. He must've hated what I said, again. I cocked my head to his direction and I saw him grin.

His grin was contagious, I theorized. We looked at each other, not saying a word, seeing each other's grin grow bigger.

_We laughed_.

* * *

Georg searched the bar stools, gaining glances here and there, looking for a big mass of dreadlocks.

_There_. He took the seat beside his friend and noticed that he was alone with three empty bottles of liquor.

Tom was never alone in a party; especially not in a fan party.

The bassist looked around, looking for the half-drunk guitarist's twin. He cocked his head and saw him talking with a blond girl. She was hot and he wondered why Tom didn't take the opportunity to get himself laid.

There was a problem.

"What's up?" Georg said as he took the stool behind the dreadhead.

Tom grunted in response.

Georg nodded smartly, as if he understood something out of the grunt. "You wanna go back up? Gus's got a hot girl with him. Girlfriend, most probably, or not; she said so-" he trailed off.

Obviously, Tom wasn't paying him any attention.

"Shut up. Just go back up…maybe do a threesome or something."

"What's wrong, man?" Georg asked gently, patting his friend on the back, roughly ignoring what Tom had said.

"Nothing. So shut the fuck up."

"Dude. I know there's something wrong, coz' why the hell aren't you on the dance floor, grabbing on some chick's butt? I mean, _dude_, you're _drunk!_"

Tom grunted again, but not in the grunt he gave previously. He was trying to get up.

"Yeah. You got me. Whatever." He said groggily, motioning to the crowd.

Both boys ignored the calls and "fan-ing" as they made a beeline to the VIP room through the crowd.

"Shit." Tom breathed and Georg sighed as they finally got in the confines of the surprisingly empty (not counting two) room.

* * *

His head was too fuzzy to think. He stared at nothing in particular while in the room, just standing. It was surprising that he was still able to hold himself up. No. He wasn't drunk. half-drunk maybe, but _that_ amout of liquor wouldn't be enough to make Tom Kaulitz go down. It was Bill.

He felt his twin's glances over the crowd.

Bill _knew_ that his brother didn't take what he had said earlier lightly. He knew his twin was hurt and he himself was too. But he felt that he had to.

* * *

He heard muffled giggles. They weren't muffled, it was just his ears getting all fuzzy. He looked around the room and saw the figure of Gustav and a purple clad girl beside him, with her hand held in his.

"Heh. Told you." Georg suddenly told him in that startlingly low voice.

"Who're you kidding, man?" He laughed at Gustav. "What are you? Some dude in the 5th grade that's hiding his first girlfriend?"

"Fuck you." Gustav mouthed as his took his hand from his _friend_.

Tom felt his head spinning that he almost passed out on the floor. Thank goodness that a couch was on hand.

"Whoa. Careful, man." Georg patted him on the shoulder as he settled his muscular body beside Tom, on Gustav's other side.

Tom grunted again, his head hanging by his neck. He grabbed the nearest bottle he could get from the center table, and groaned, not feeling that burning sensation down his throat.

"What the fuck?" Tom cursed, looking up at his friend. "Where's the hot chick you were talking about, anyway?"

Georg just cocked his eyebrows.

"Don't see any blondes..." He trailed off. "Where's everybody? Why's this place empty anyway?"

The bassist just shook his head in amusement. Even when drunk, his friend just can't stop being Mr. Curious.

"You see, Bill was -" Georg stopped, seeing Tom's face when he said the name...

"I don't get it. There's obviously something wrong with you, man." Gustav suddenly said.

Tom noticed that everyone else had stopped talking. They were all staring at him. Just staring.

"Why are you people looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"Hey. Uhm...I know you don't know me but listen...all of us here cares for you. I don't know what's up with you and Bill...but I'm sure it's something that's hurting you." A voice in no way familiar suddenly spoke to him. Her voice was light, yet heavy. Confusing, but all the same, very pleasant, like singing.

Bill.

"Who're you?"

"Jessica." she stood, walking to Georg and patting him on the shoulder. "May I?"

He nodded and scooted after Gustav moved. "Thanks." she said as she took the seat beside Tom and placed a hand on his knee.

"How did you know that it was about him?"

"I just do. You don't know me, but in a way, I do. I know that nothing and no one but Bill can make you hurt like that."

"How did you know I was hurt?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had to hold her eyes on his. She had to get through him...

"Tell you something..." she leaned closer to his ear, hearing whispers just by her...

"Shut up. And I don't care anyway." She heard Gustav say.

"Wanna talk about it? I mean..really. Just talk. I want to help you." Tom felt shivers go up his spine. Her voice like a spirit was beautiful, yet, frightening. Why? He had no idea.

He felt brainwashed. Who is this Jessica? _What_ is she?

He felt hypnotized. Tingles and little electric shocks coursed through his body. He had not known when, how, and why his head nodded, moving on its own accord.

* * *

Author notes: Hmmm..I dunno...I don't have a REAL plot for this story yet...but I really felt the urge to at least post a new chapter. It's a bit confusing, even for me...so if you have questions..don't be afraid to ask! I DON'T BITE. ^^ and the hypnotism thing..I kind of included that because I tried it on YouTube a few minutes ago..and whaddaya know? IT WORKED! LOL..^^

Ehm...comments please..and I'll try to get a beta..Ehm...my beta for Geh (Hannah)..I bet is really busy, so I don't wanna bug her right now..^^

and...maybe you could suggest stuff to make this thing go running? DANKE SCHON! and..no pairings just yet..^^

and next time..I'll stick to one writing sytle: 3rd person narration. I was writng the first part like a week ago and I felt like doing it in the 1st person thingy..but now..hehe...


End file.
